Needy
by Crimson Darkness8
Summary: What makes Needy, Needy? Jennifer/Needy, pre-movie, fluff


Disclaimer: I do not own Jennifer's Body in any way, shape, or form. I'm just borrowing them for creative purposes. Please don't sue. No seriously, don't sue me. I have nothing. Not even the computer I typed this on is mine.

Warnings: Femslash

Needy

It hadn't bothered you at first, when she started calling you 'Needy'. It was her own special nickname for you and let's face it, 'Anita' didn't fit you, at all. So that's who you were through out junior high. 'Needy' to her, 'the blonde girl who hangs out with Jennifer' to everyone else and you were ok with that.

And then you got to high school and things changed. EVERYONE started calling you 'Needy'. Students called you Needy, teachers, even the ones you didn't share with Jennifer, called you Needy. Even the janitor, whose primary language was grunting, called you Needy. That's when you started to question _why_ they were calling you 'Needy'. At first you reasoned that it was only because Jennifer called you that but then people who could care less about Jennifer, hard to believe they exist but they do, started calling you Needy and you were forced to turn the questions inward.

_Were _you Needy? No. You _knew_ you weren't 'Needy'. You didn't have low self-esteem, you spoke your mind, and you didn't care what people thought of you. You didn't _need_ anyone's approval, so it couldn't be your personality. Was it Jennifer? You ponder this one afternoon as you glance at her. She's sitting next to you on your bed and she's talking about the senior she's sure will be eating out of the palm of her hand by the end of the week.

Did people think you _needed_ Jennifer? That you clung to her because she was popular? But that couldn't be it. You could care less about being popular and you didn't need to cling to Jennifer, she was you biff. Then a thought occurs to you and you look at her.

Did Jennifer think you _needed_ her? Is that why she continued to be your friend, out of obligation? You frown at the thought. Jennifer wasn't like that, not with you. Besides, if anyone _needed_ anyone, it was _Jennifer_ who needed _you_. She needed you to keep her secrets. She needed you to be her alibi, her designated driver and her wingman, so to speak. She needed you when she felt alone and she needed you on those rare occasions when she felt vulnerable.

You're still lost in thought when Jennifer snaps her fingers in front of your face. When you look at her, she says,

"God Needy, could you be any more of a space cadet?"

Your frown deepens at the the use of your 'nickname'. You're starting to like it less and less by the minute. She arches her eyebrow and asks,

"Are you jealous of Joshua?"

Before you can respond that no, you're not jealous of some guy you'll probably have to ask to stop calling Jennifer in two weeks, she leans into you and says,

"Don't be so jello Needy, you're still my favorite boyfriend."

When you don't respond to her reference to the 'game' you two play, her playful smile fades and suddenly she's not the conceited, shallow girl everyone else sees. She's the girl who has doubts and fears. The girl that cares what you think and how you feel. The girl you've always known.

"I mean it Needs. You're my favorite like, everything." She says seriously and you smile.

"You're my favorite everything too Jen." You respond and she relaxes, a smile crawling over her lips.

"Good." She says softly as she leans closer, her full red lips tilting towards yours. And then she's kissing you, a soft touch of lips on lips. Her hand comes up to hold your face and she pulls back slightly, her eyes lidded as she whispers against your lips.

"You're my one and only..."

She moves her lips over yours again and your eyes flutter closed.

"My always and forever." She sighs before finally pushing you back onto the bed. And as she covers your body with hers, you come to a realization. You _do_ need Jennifer, just not in the way some people might think.

You need the way butterflies flutter in your stomach when she kisses you. You need the way she kissed every inch of your body and makes the tension build by touching you without really touching you. You need the way she calls you beautiful instead of salty and the way her eyes widen in awe everytime she pushes you over the edge. You need the way she sighs "Needy..." everytime you touch her for the first time. You need the way she arches into you and whimpers. You need the way she stares into your soul and you can literally feel your connection to her deepening. And when she whispers, "I love you Needy," you know you need that most of all because you know you're in love with her.

Later, when you're entangled with her and she's drawing random patterns over your hip and along your back, you can't help but ask,

"Why do you call me Needy?"

She doesn't answer right away, instead trailing her fingers up your back to your neck. She traces your BFF necklace until she reaches the pendant which she raises to her lips for a kiss. The act makes your heart flutter and you almost forget your question in favor of kissing her but then her eyes meet yours.

"I like the way your eyes shine when I call you that." She says and the sincerity in her voice is enough to take your breath away.

Two days later, there's a substitute in science class and when he calls "Anita Lesnicki" for roll, your raise your hand and say,

"It's Needy."

You don't miss the small smile on Jennifer's face and you smile in return. It didn't matter why others called you Needy, as long as you were _her_ Needy.

END


End file.
